STRANGERS
by sugardash
Summary: They are strangers with no connections to each other, nothing in common. They got diffrent professions and live in diffrent locations. They are strangers they got nothing incommon except ...their past.sasunaru.Other pairing.Yaoi warning.
1. THE shed tears for the lost lover

**Dedicated to tutu' my first love and heart break who was taken by a selfish drunk driver. Love you tutu' see you on the otherside. DONT DRINK AND DRIVE SAVE A LIFE.**

**STRANGERS- I.** the shed tears for the lost lover.

**summary:** They are strangers with no connections to each other, nothing in common. They got diffrent professions and live in diffrent locations. They are strangers they got nothing incommon except ...their .

**Disclaimer:** don't own anything.

**warning:** yaoi, boy love ^^ don't like don't read. simple, got it, get it, good.

**It rains becouse someone has lost a lover and the sky feels your pain.  
- my mother on tutu's funeral**

* * *

**_THE PAST-2000 years ago_**

_" Fuck Naruto !! why did you save me ?" the raven asked the blue eye blond in his arms who at the moment seem to be loosing all hold on life._

_" stupid Teme becouse ...you can't die yet, I still have to drag you're sorry ass back "he finish before his violent blood coughing started. The raven smile at the blond, it was always like Naruto to not take things seriously even in times like these. The raven try to hide his tears that were threating to fall but was doing a terrible job becouse naruto notice them._

_" Sa..Sasuke? the blond asked in low voice._

_" what ?" sasuke said avoiding the blonds eyes. But failed becouse he turn look at him when he felt the blond's cold hand in his left check. His tears that he was working so hard to keep from falling were now freely falling._

_" you're crying " the blond stated. Sasuke gave a half cocky, half joking snort that said 'as if'._

_" Dobe, it's your fault ...I'm sorry" the raven apologize._

_" WOW! the great Sasuke Uchiha, prodigy, avenger apologize to no other than Uzumaki Naruto,demon, airhead loudmouth. If your fan club heard of this I don't think I'll be in any better condition" the blond said giving the raven one of those rare smile only a handfull of people saw, sasuke being one of them._

_"why are you apologizing anyways ?" the blond asked in a weaker voice._

_" becouse it's my fault you-"_

_"it's not" the blond interrupted._

_" yes it -"_

_" it's not " the blond interrupted again._

_" I did it becouse I wanted to, I already knew the outcome if I did it and I still did it and I will do it again if I have to" the blond said with half open eyes._

_"why ?" was all sasuke could ask from all the million question that were going thru his head._

_"couse I love you silly " the blond said as if it were the most natural thing in the world,while the raven was stunned at the confession and sat their in silance with the blond in his arms unable to say anything._

_" I can't beleive it's over " the blond said in a dry voice. The raven did a quick survey of the area dead bodys of friends,allies, companions,enemies surrunded them. Blood cover the ground and made it known that was the new layer, silence was heard thru out area one would think time stood still, it did'nt time was still ticking and it was running out, the last sand grains were falling thru the slim waist of the hourglass._

_"yeah" the raven said directing his focus from the dead body's around him to the sky._

_"but it should'nt matter anymore should it?" the blond ask in a too low whisper voice it should'nt have been heard, but it was. The raven took a minute to answer, his focus was still on the colorless sky._

_"no" he finally answer._

_" it looks like it's gonna rain, naruto" sasuke said turning his head toward the awfully quite naruto. No answer came out of the blond, his eyes were close his face was freezing cold, but he still had a smile on his face. The smile of an angel not a demon, which was what people called him. The people who were too close minded that they did'nt realize that they were the real demons for picking on a parentless child and blaming him for all their problems._

_"Naruto" sasuke shook him gently. Nothing. He did'nt open his eyes or made a sound._

_"NARUTO" he shook him more violently._

_Nothing._

_"NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" he screamed._

_"I Love you" he whisper into the lifeless blond as he felt first drops of rain fall._

_"Naruto, the sky is crying. It's crying for you" he said as drop after drop cover both his and the blonds body, while silent cries were spread by the wind._

**_THE PRESENT -2008_**

_**+_+_+_+_+_+**_

"Naruto" whispered the young revan buisness man as he sat on his leather chair in his office facing the window watching the rain fall.

"who are you ?" he asked if the answer would appeared out of thin air. But his focus was on the rain.

**+_+_+_+_+**

"Naruto " a voice called from behind black curtains.

" yeah?" the blond asked.

"you go on in 5, you ready ?" the man asked.

"yup, ready as ever " the blond said as he picked up his guitar. The man gave him a concern look.

"what?" the bond asked

" you seem to space off more than usual, are you okay?" the man asked.

"yeah,why?" the blond asked.

"nothing " the man said turning to walk away.

" It's been raining alot " the blond said as he put his focus on the window.

" what you don't like the rain ?" the man asked as he stood a foot from the curtains of the stage.

"no it's just that .....never mind I'll go tell the rest of the band to head toward the stage " the blond said running off to find his band mates.

" just feels as if it crying " naruto whispered as he ran into a room were his band mates were hanging out.


	2. bonds of friendship

**thanks to to all who are following my new story and like it hope I don't disappoint you so yeah here goes ^^**

**warning : sasunaru, yaoi, gay and a girls little demnted mind ^^ heheheh**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything**

* * *

**bonds of friendship**

_The bonds of friendship are not easily created for they take time grow, but they are easily ruined._

**THE PAST -2000 ago**

_" He's going again !!" a brunette said thru his teeth as he grind them with such force. His face showed so much anger and disapointment. His eyes showed how lost he really was. Half the people in the same room shared the same feelings with him, others were dealing with their own way._

_" K..Kiba calm down we all know what your going thru" the shy clear eye girl said patting him in the shoulder._

_" Yeah !! then what are we going to do then, what are we going to do about it" the room stood in silence. He looked around everyone avoiding eye contact with him. They didn't have the answer he was looking for._

_" We tried everything kiba, we don't know what to do anymore. His mind is made up.. he's not even doing this anymore for the promise he made sakura" the long hair blond said. She stood next to a sobbing pink hair girl and a boy in green spandix._

_" Tch. troublesome" said a voice from the doorway. Everyone turn to look at the lazy boy leaning on the doorway frame._

_" well ??" Kiba asked hoping the lazy guy had succeeded._

_" He still going" he said as he took a seat next to the chunky guy licking clean a potatoe chip bag. Everyones faces dropped._

_" He say's this time he won't come back unless he's coming back with him" everyone's eyes widen._

_" I also came back from the hokage tower and she inform me that 'they' are in the move, they are coming for him" he said leaning down his head on his folded arms. Kiba furiously kicked the chair he was sitting on._

_" He's not going I'll fucking tie him up if I have to !!!" He said making a a couple people flinch in the room including his dog._

_" The hokage told him the same thing.....but he said he'll fight his way out of here if he has to" once again silance took over the room._

_"okay, fine then!!" kiba said letting go of his fist he had created, drops of blood fell from his hands._

_" He can go " everyones looked at kiba's with 'are you crazy look' words. The shy girl was about to speck when kiba cut her up._

_"He can go, but he's not going by himself. I'm going with him " he said looking at the drops of blood falling from his hand._

_" If they are on the move it only means that traitor is also on the move ' with them' meaning he's gonna have to face all of them .....he's not going alone, I'll fight with him and bring that traitor home. I'm not gonna let him do that on his own, what kind of friend would I be If I did" all eyes were on kiba he didn't care, friendship was a bond they all knew mean more than life itself._

_"kiba you're youthfulness has fuel my inner fire, I shall also join this quest"  
" m..me too"  
"fate shows failure for all of us...but fate can shove it this time, count me in too"  
"me too"  
"I'm tired of crying and doing nothing, I'm in"  
"..'munch' let me just pack a couple bags of chip and I'll be ready"  
".....'nod'.."_

_"well us three don't want to miss any of the fun, were in" all eyes were on the three who had just entered._

_" Temari what are you and your sibilings doing here?" shikamaru asked as he walked towards her._

_" Geeezs shika you sound as if your not happy to see me" she said with a smirk on her face._

_" I'm estatic" he said in a lazy tone._

_"A little bird said our help might be needed" she said._

_"well, alright then....and good every one volunter since the hokage had assing this as a mission for all of us...tch. troublesome" he said, ignoring everyones shock faces._

_"come on shika I'm here, It should be more fun now " she said as she lean closer to him._

_"why do you think I said 'troublesome', you troublesome woman" he said as he pulled away from her, hiding his blush._

_" alright go prepare for along trip, I dought we'll becoming anytime soon...we're leaving at noon" he said then disapeared.  
'that is if we ever comeback' was everyones thoughts._

**THE PRESENT-2000 years later**

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

**somewhere in chicago,usa**

" Shikamaru, It doesnt look like their coming down. Their prepare to stay up their for days and have enought amo for a bloody fight !!" a husky older man in swat uniform said to a darker younger man in spiky pony tail with a lazy expresion.

" Tch..too troublesome, sometimes I wonder why I join the force?" he said mostly to himself.

" cuz you're the best !!" the other one said.

"yeah ...come on let's get these losers out so I can go home and sleep" shikamaru said grabbing his gun and walking towards the direction of the empty building were the other memebers of the swat team awaited.

"Man! shika you're the youngest here and you sound like an old man looking forward toward retirement " the husky man said laughing as he patted the younger one.

" you know what after this is done come with us guys drinking, well pick up a couple of chicks up maybe you get lucky tonight and get yourself a lady "the man continue.

" no thanks woman are too troublesome"shikamaru answer.

**yawn**

"okay here's how were gonna go in sam, tony and cal go thru the back their are three windows their so your gonna be quick if you don't want to get showered with bullets. Matt, tom and me will go thru the right coner, which is the blind spot and they won't see what were doing .We'll go thru the supply shed which is connected with the building. The door their will lead us to them so It will be our pretty faces they see first. "shikamaru said showing them the blu prints of the building.

" Man! I hope they are not the kind to fall inlove at first sight or their will be problems with my girl" tom said. Making the rest of team laught.

" alright, whatever just remeber they are well armed and if they turn out to be a threat to you don't hesitate to shoot......at their heads" shika finished and once again went over the plan too make sure everyones roll played out.

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

**somewhere in canada**

" your dog is gonna be just fine,he just eat some thing bad, just make sure to watch what little charlie eats ok, stacy." ayoung brunette said handya small shitzu to the small eight year old girl. The girl happily took the dog and thank him.

" Thank you , you're an good dog doctor" she complimented.

"well thank you now go take charlie home, bring him back in a week to check him over"he said.

"ok, bye. oh and say Hi to akumaru for me." she said as she exit the room.

"will do" he said as he went back to his desk and go thru papers forms conforming tomorrows appointments.

**+_+_+_+_+_+**

**somewhere in washinton**

"Doctor Horuno you're needed in emergency" the building speackers annouced.

"Shit" a strawberry color girl said throwing her half eaten sandwich on the thrash and exiting the food court.

**+_+_+_+_+**

**somewhere in china**

"see told you we would get away with it " a sandy hair color girl said sticky her tongue out in a child form.

"only becouse were the ambassador's children doesn't mean we need to take advantage of all the ' _get out of jail'_ cards, Temari" a darker brunette said glaring at his sister.

" Man!! kankuro you and Gaara need to have fun...A I know this place, yup that will do let go their now!!" she said reversing the car a little to far hitting the sidewalk.

"ooops" she said.

" Takes us home Temari" A scarlet red hair boy demanded.

"come on gaara , all you do at home is sit and glare at the maids and workers "He glared at her.

"Fuck fine, you guys are so boring anyways and you scare all the guys that come near me" she said driving forward.

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

**somewhere in an unknown location**

The man in a robe walked the quite street. His face well concealed. The night seem to stand still for him, it handed him all the time in the world. He inspected his surroundings, two story buildings surrounded him. He walked past them, he walked silently making no noise at all. For ten minutes more he walk and finally arrived at his destination at the stroke of twelve. He stuck his hand in his pocket pulling out a packet of red envolopes, he looked at the mailbox infront of him the drop them in. Without looking back to make sure no one came back and pulled them out or to check if any accidently had slip and landed near the ground he walked away, and for the first time that night a sound was heard, the sound of the rain.


End file.
